Teenage Tales
by Isil
Summary: Les aleas de l'adolescence vus par nos deux basketteurs preferes... Dur est le chemin vers le bonheur Vieille fic, vous etes prevenus lol
1. Teenage Worries

_Titre: Teenage Tales  
Auteur: Isil  
Base: I'll  
Genre: Romance avec un chouia de portnaouak quand même   
Notes: Une vieille fic aussi, mais pareil, c'est pour offrir ma contribution à la section I'll sur _

**Teenage Tales  
Chap 1: Teenage Worries**

-J'veux des ramen  
-Je m'en fous. Tu manges ce qu'il y a, crétin !  
-Ne me traite pas de crétin, abruti ! Chuis ton invité, tu devrais te mettre en quatre pour satisfaire mes moindres désirs !  
-Oh, je savais pas que le fait d'inviter quelqu'un chez soi impliquait de jouer les esclaves Et puis d'abord, t'es plus vraiment un invité, toi T'es plutôt un parasite qui s'incruste chez moi quand le bouledogue qui lui sert de mère menace de lui sauter à la jugulaire juste parce qu'il a un peu repeint les murs de la cuisine de mayo en voulant se faire un sandwich  
-SPACE FLYING ELBOW !!

Hitonari se retrouva sur le dos en quelques secondes, avec un Akane à l'air particulièrement satisfait assis sur lui

-Haha !! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ??  
-Akane ?  
-Je t'ai vaincu, toi, Hitonari Hiiragi !!  
-Akane ?  
-Je suis le meilleur !! Haha, de toute façon, je le savais déjà !!  
-AKANE !!!  
-Quoi ?

Hitonari leva les bras et attira le brun vers lui. Il lui attrapa le visage et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le silence tomba sur le petit appartement, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la respiration des deux jeunes. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Hitonari lança un regard triomphant à son ami. Akane poussa un grognement dégoûté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

-C'est pas du jeu Tu as triché  
-Ouais, mais j'ai gagné. J'ai réussi à ce que tu la ferme. Je devrais faire toujours comme ça pour te faire taire

Akane se releva brusquement et se rassit en silence. Il se tourna vers la télé et fixe, sans avoir vraiment l'air de les voir, les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Il ricana amèrement.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça

Hitonari soupira et se rassit lui aussi. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça.  
Bien joué, Hitonari Vraiment bien joué. Vous passiez une bonne soirée, et il a fallu que tu ailles tout gâcher. 

Ca faisait 2 semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux semaines passées à essayer de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux des autres, à prétendre que rien n'avait changé. Parce qu'il avait peur Peur de la réaction des autres membres de l'équipe, de celle de Minefuji, mais surtout de celle de son père et de son frère.  
Harumoto, Kanemoto et le capitaine pourraient s'en remettre Après tout, le moustachu lui même avait une histoire un peu glauque avec Harada   
Minefuji, ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle lui disait de sauter sur Akane à la moindre occasion. Elle lui avait même sorti un grand discours sur le sexe et sur les différents moyens de se protéger C'est pas comme si l'un d'entre eux risquait de finir enceint(e), mais bon, l'intention y était  
Mais pour sa famille, c'était différent. Il savait que son père ne pouvait pas lui faire quitter Kouzu en milieu d'année, et si le vieux lui coupait les vivres, et ben il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver un boulot Mais il avait quand même peur. Peur d'être rejeté encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà Alors il avait demandé à Akane de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Yoshikawa (surtout pas à Yoshikawa). Akane avait accepté à contre cur, à la seule condition de pouvoir au moins en parler à sa mère si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Hitonari savait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais que ça ne tarderait plus.

Il enviait Akane et sa relation très particulière avec sa mère. Ils étaient tout le temps en train de se mettre sur la gueule, mais en fait, ils étaient très proches Ils avaient dû se serrer les coudes quand le père d'Akane était mort et ça avait resserré leurs liens. Lui, il n'avait pas ça

Hitonari soupira. En un sens, c'était injuste de sa part de demander à Akane de garder le silence. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à sauter le pas. Il était parfaitement satisfait de la façon dont les choses allaient. Ils continuaient leur amitié-rivalité devant tout le monde, et ils se retrouvaient le soir rien que tous les deux.   
Mais il savait aussi que cette situation, en dehors d'être inconfortable pour son ami, était aussi douloureuse. Akane, qui recherchait plus que tout l'acceptation des autres, devait voir dans son refus de reconnaître leur relation au grand jour, une forme de rejet, de honte. Comme s'il pouvait avoir honte de sortir avec un des plus beaux mecs du lycée

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de son ami. Le brun ne réagit pas mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il resta là, le regard fixé sur la télé. Hitonari serra les dents et eut une furieuse envie de balancer un grand coup de pied à la télé.

Il se pencha en avant et l'éteignit brusquement. Akane le regarda d'un air rageur.

-Hé ! C'était un épisode inédit de 'Yahosû le samouraï unijambiste' ! [1]

Akane se pencha à son tour comme pour rallumer la télé, mais Hitonari l'en empêcha. Il lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Akane soupira et se détendit. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et lui embrassa la nuque tout doucement. Puis il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, cette situation. Je te demande juste un peu de patience Je te promets que bientôt, quand j'aurai trouvé le moyen d'en parler à mon père, on pourra le dire à tout le monde.  
-Je vois pas ce que ça peut avoir de bien difficile. Tu vas juste le voir et tu lui dis : 'Papa, je suis homo et j'ai un copain. Pis d'abord c'est pas tes oignons. Salut !'  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Si je lui dis comme ça, tu peux être certain qu'il me prend, qu'il me tue, pis qu'il va m'enterrer dans le jardin avec la bénédiction de ma mère.  
-Ouais, et puis moi qu'est-ce que j'en sais, hein ? Après tout, j'ai pas vraiment eu de père, pas vrai ??

Akane se leva brusquement et attrapa son sac. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Hitonari le regarda faire d'un air stupéfait, puis il se réveilla brusquement et protesta :

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !  
-C'est pas le problème !

Akane se retourna et Hitonari put voir que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Hitonari sentit son cur se serrer à cette vue. Faire pleurer Akane, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait

-Si c'est pas trop un abruti, ton père t'acceptera comme tu es, et s'il est dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit par son propre fils, alors il ne mérite pas d'être père

Hitonari passa d'un sentiment de culpabilité à une colère mal contenue.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire la leçon ! Tu connais pas mon père ! Tu cherche quoi, là ? A me faire culpabiliser et avoir pitié de toi ?  
-Non Simplement, moi, si j'avais un père, je lui dirais. Même si j'étais sûr qu'il me détesterait après, je lui dirais Parce que moi, j'ai pas honte de toi.

Puis, ayant fini d'attacher ses baskets, Akane se releva et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-A demain.

Puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Hitonari resta là, assis par terre comme un abruti de première à fixer la porte. Le seul point positif dans cette journée catastrophe, c'était qu'Akane avait dit 'à demain'. Donc, il y avait encore un petite chance pour qu'il rattrape le bordel qu'il avait mis.

Hitonari se leva à son tour et se mit à jurer copieusement. [2] Il n'avait pas le choix Il fallait qu'il parle à ses parents Demain Un jour, quoi Il rebalança un couplet de jurons [2] en mettant ses chaussures. Il était trop énervé pour rester chez lui. Autant aller faire un petit tour

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de faire un petit footing. En réalité, il avait une furieuse envie de balancer des grands coups de pieds dans ce qui se trouvait dans son chemin Il courait en marmonnant entre ses dents :

-Abruti ! Abruti ! ABRUTI !!!

Ouais, un abruti de première, c'est ce qu'il était Non seulement il avait blessé son petit-ami, mais en plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Enfin, si, il savait quoi faire, mais il avait une trouille bleue de le faire.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait si peur Ca ne pouvait pas juste être parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents Ils n'étaient pas spécialement étroits d'esprit, les vieux.  
Si son père ressemblait parfois à un pitt-bull, c'était pour tout ce qui concernait le basket. Mais pour le reste, il avait plutôt tendance à s'en foutre un peu Du moment que ses deux fils continuaient à s'entraîner sérieusement, ils pouvaient régir leur vie personnelle comme ils le voulaient.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si peur d'aller annoncer à ses parents qu'il était avec Akane ??  
Et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image d'Akane avec les larmes aux yeux ?  
Voyons Peut être parce que c'est ta faute ?? 

-Putain !! Merde !!  
-Quel langage

Hitonari fit un bond qui aurait rendu Akane jaloux et se retourna, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Asakura ?  
-Oh, tu te souviens de mon nom ? Je suis flatté, vraiment

En réalité, Asakura n'avait pas l'air flatté Ce type était plutôt du genre à avoir l'air de se foutre de tout

-Pas vraiment difficile de se souvenir d'un type qui se balade avec un couteau dont il se sert n'importe quand

En réalité, il se souvenait surtout de lui parce qu'il s'était servi de ce fameux couteau sur Akane Il avait eu peur, ce soir là. Akane pissait le sang, et il voulait encore aller se faire charcuter, ce crétin

Asakura ricana.

-Ouais, je pensais plutôt que tu te souviendrais de mes talents musicaux, mais faut pas rêver

Hitonari se souvenait vaguement qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe avec Kondô, le copain suicidaire de Minefuji, mais c'était pas vraiment au centre de ses préoccupations à ce moment précis

-Oh ?? Blondinet ?  
-Toi, par contre, tu te souviens pas de mon nom  
-Je suis même pas sûr de l'avoir su un jour, alors  
- C'est Hiiragi  
-Ha, ouais, c'est ça, ouais Le petit prodige du basket, d'après ce que Yuki a dit  
-Yuki ??  
-Ouais, Kondô, quoi

Hitonari leva un sourcil. Alors comme ça, Kondô, c'était Yuki pour le cinglé au couteau Intéressant Il crut entendre Akane qui lui disait : 'T'es qu'un pervers, tu vois le mal partout' Il sourit légèrement, puis, il se souvint de ce qui venait de se passer et son sourire disparut.

-Ca va ?? Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais Yuki insiste pour que je sois poli dans les limites du possible avec les ptits basketteurs, alors  
-Laisse tomber

De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler Surtout pas avec un type qu'il connaissait à peine et qui s'en fichait

-J'ai bien essayé de faire un effort et d'être à peu près sympa avec ce Tachibana, mais il m'a même pas calculé, le bâtard  
-Tu as croisé Akane ??

Cette fois, ce fut Asakura qui leva un sourcil.

-'Akane' ?? La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, c'était 'crétin' ou à la limite 'Tachibana'

Hitonari eut une folle envie d'aller se taper la tête contre la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, mais il jugea plus sage de faire ça après s'être débarrassé d'Asakura Un petit pousson au moment où une voiture passe, et le tour est joué !

'Moi, j'ai pas honte de toi' Les paroles d'Akane résonnèrent dans son esprit. Non, il n'avait pas honte d'Akane. Et il n'avait pas honte d'aimer un garçon tout court. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait les chocottes d'aller parler à ses parents, mais une chose était évidente, il n'avait pas honte. Et c'était le moment de le prouver à Akane.

-Ouais, tu sais, quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, tu peux laisser tomber les formalités Enfin, tu en sais quelque chose, non ??

Asakura le dévisagea un instant, puis Hitonari put voir le premier vrai sourire du brun. Et il se sentit très heureux d'être amoureux d'Akane, sans quoi il aurait pu décider de faire concurrence à Kondô [3]

-Ouais. J'en sais quelque chose  
-Je dois y aller. A plus.  
-A plus

Ding dong !  


-Hitonari ?  
-Bonjour, Maman.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?  
-Je peux entrer ?  
-Oh, mais bien sûr Tu es encore chez toi ici, tu sais

Hitonari décida d'ignorer ce commentaire pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers le salon suivi de sa mère. Son père et Takuya étaient en train de regarder la télé.

-Hitonari ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
-Haaa Ca fait du bien de se sentir le bienvenu.  
-Désolé, mais je suis pas vraiment habitué à te voir ici, tu sais  
-Si c'est l'accueil que je reçois à chaque fois, faut pas t'étonner si je viens plus  
-Hitonari ! Takuya !  
-Désolé, papa  
-Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Hitonari ? Tu as besoin d'argent, c'est ça ??  
-Non Je suis venu vous parler. C'est important.

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute la famille Hiiragi était installée devant une tasse de thé. Hitonari poussa un grand soupir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ?? Son père fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-C'est si grave que ça ?  
-Ben Ca dépend, en fait.  
-Est ce que tu as un problème avec ton équipe ?  
-Papa Non, je n'ai pas de problème et même si j'en avais, non, je n'irais pas à Hayamazaki.

Takuya ricana un moment, puis s'arrêta net devant les regards meurtriers de son père et son frère réunis.

-Euh, bon A part ça, comment va Tachibana ? Toujours aussi bizarre ?

Hitonari jeta un regard soupçonneux à son frère. De quoi il se mêlait, celui là ?

-Il va bien

Ouais, bien sûr La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il était sur le point de pleurer, mais à part ça, il va bien 

-Tu es sûr ?

Cette fois ci, Hitonari sentit vraiment que quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand son frère s'inquiétait pour Akane ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?  
-Oh, c'est juste que comme c'est pour lui que tu t'es remis au basket  
-Je me suis pas remis au basket POUR lui ! Je m'y suis remis pour jouer AVEC lui, c'est différent !

Hitonari se sentit rougir. Voilà pourquoi il détestait être blond ! Il rougissait pour un rien Il eut une furieuse envie de jeter la théière à la tête de son frère mais se retint en pensant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre ses parents en rogne maintenant. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-C'est bien que tu te sois fait des amis, mon chéri. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu trop solitaire Je ne connais pas vraiment ce garçon, mais je suis sûre qu'il est charmant.

Hitonari faillit recracher son thé par le nez [4] en entendant sa mère dire ça. Oui, Akane était vraiment charmant, mais pas vraiment au sens où elle l'entendait Il releva la tête en entendant son frère éclater de rire.

-Charmant, ouais, c'est ça  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant, Takuya  
-Laisse tomber, maman

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants, puis sa mère reprit à nouveau la parole :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais peut être nous le présenter, si c'est un ami si proche Je serais ravie de le connaître. Et puis, tu pourrais aussi nous présenter tes autres amis. Et même ces jeunes filles qui restent avec vous  
-Euh, maman  
-Enfin, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si un jour tu as l'impression que c'est sérieux avec une fille, il faudra nous la présenter

Hitonari regarda sa mère avec un regard mi étonné mi paniqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de discours de la part de sa mère, et à voir la tête que faisait son frère, lui non plus Quant à son père, il le dévisageait d'un air attentif. Hitonari détourna la tête, gêné.

Il repensa aux paroles de sa mère. 'Si c'est sérieux' Et si c'était ça, son problème, en fin de compte ? Et si il avait peur de reconnaître sa relation avec Akane parce que ça voudrait dire que c'était sérieux ? C'était idiot comme raisonnement, mais en même temps, ça tenait la route Il avait la trouille qu'Akane le largue, alors tant qu'il n'admettait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas se faire larguer, non ? On ne peut pas larguer quelqu'un si on est pas avec

-Non, mais quel con !  
-Hitonari !

Hitonari grimaça Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé tout haut.

-C'est de qui que tu parles, là, petit frère ?  
-De moi.

Et tout d'un coup, Hitonari se détendit. Akane voulait parler de lui à sa mère, donc ça voulait dire qu'il estimait que c'était important, non ? Alors, il n'allait pas le larguer Où était le problème, alors ? Il n'avait qu'à tout dire à ses parents, puis ensuite aller chez Akane, se présenter à sa mère et s'excuser. Rien de plus facile Mouais

-Euh, ça te prend souvent de te traiter, comme ça ?  
-Seulement quand j'ai vraiment été idiot.

Son père se pencha en avant, l'air intéressé.

-Et qu'as tu fait de si stupide ?  
-J'ai blessé la personne la plus importante pour moi, tout ça à cause de mes insécurités  
-Et c'est qui cette personne ?  
-Akane.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il regarda tour à tour ses parents et son frère, essayant de juger leur réaction. Sa mère le regarda d'un air troublé.

-C'est très bien que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis, comme ça, mais  
-Non, maman, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce qu'Hitonari veut dire.  
-Mais  
-Je crois que ce que notre fils, veut dire, ma chère, c'est que cet Akane est plus qu'un simple ami

Hitonari se contenta d'acquiescer, trop stressé pour parler. Il y eut un grand silence, puis sa mère se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en silence. Son père se leva à son tour et la suivit, mais au moment de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna et dit :

-C'est important que tu sois honnête avec nous. Nous apprécions ça.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

-Fais pas cette tête là  
-C'est pas toi qui vient de faire ton coming out, Takuya  
-Ca s'est pas si mal passé, en fin de compte. Je veux dire, maman n'a pas éclaté en sanglots, papa ne t'as pas traité de pervers, et moi Enfin, moi je compte pas, j'étais déjà au courant  
-Tu QUOI ?  
-Ben, ouais, petit frère Je te connais mieux que ce que tu crois  
-Alors, tu as fait exprès de parler d'Akane pour me foutre la honte, c'est ça ?  
-Non, c'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste que tu leur dises. Tu as entendu papa ? L'honnêteté, c'est important

Hitonari ne répondit rien. Takuya avait raison, ça ne c'était pas si mal passé, après tout

-Allez, debout, la terreur.  
-Tu me fiches dehors ?  
-Non, je t'accompagne chez Tachibana.  
-Tu QUOI ?  
-Tu te répètes, Hitonari.  
-Pourquoi tu m'accompagnes chez Akane ?  
-Ben, j'ai mal entendu ou tu as dit que tu avais été nul envers lui ? Alors je t'emmène là bas pour que tu puisses t'excuser.

Règle numéro avec Takuya Hiiragi : ne pas discuter quand il a une idée en tête. C'est inutile. S'étant rappelé cette règle de survie élémentaire, Hitonari haussa les épaules et suivit son frère vers le garage.

Le voyage se passa en silence. Aucun des deux frères n'avaient envie de parler. C'était la première fois depuis quelques temps qu'ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre sans avoir des envies de meurtre. Autant en profiter, alors

-C'est où, là ?  
-A gauche.

Passionnant comme conversation.

-Et là c'est à droite.  
-Ok.  
-Dis, Takuya ?  
-Oui?  
-Comment tu as su pour Akane ?  
-Et bien

Hitonari regarda son frère se gratter la tête d'un air gêné et rougir. Il lui vint un horrible pressentiment et il déglutit avec peine.

-J'étais venu te voir, la semaine dernière et  
-Oh, non C'est pas vrai  
-T'affole pas !! Vous étiez juste en train de vous embrasser, rien de plus Enfin, t'étais un peu en train de le peloter, mais c'était encore soft  
-Ferme là. Je ne veux plus rien entendre

Hitonari se cacha le visage dans les mains. La honte ! Son frère les avait chopés en train de Seigneur La première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant chez lui : prendre des mesures pour mettre des rideaux !

-T'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais  
-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
-Désolé

Après encore 20 minutes passées dans la voiture à se morfondre, Hitonari se retrouva devant chez Akane, encore plus stressé que quand il était arrivé chez ses parents.

-Relax, petit frère  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ça.  
-Ok, petit frère.  
-Takuya, je te jure que je vais dire à Akane que tu nous as espionnés ce soir là  
-J'ai compris

Ding dong !  


La porte s'ouvrit sur un Akane à l'air complètement endormi.

-Tu dormais, peut être ?  
-Non, je faisais du squash avec mon hamster Evidemment que je dormais, Takuya !

Hitonari ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Takuya reculer très légèrement. Akane se tourna vers lui après un dernier regard dédaigneux en direction de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, celui là ?  
-Il m'a accompagné  
-Oui, et d'ailleurs, il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre !! Bonne nuit les jeunes, et pas de bêtises, hein ? Sortez couverts !!

Takuya se dirigea vers sa voiture en courant et après avoir calé deux fois, il démarra enfin et disparut.

-C'est pas le slogan de la dernière pub pour les capotes, ça ? Oh, et puis, non, ne réponds pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir Entre, il fait froid dehors.  
-Merci.

Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre d'Akane, qui était dans un état lamentable

-Ca t'arrive de faire le ménage, des fois ?  
-Ouais, quand les cafards commencent à sortir

Ils s'assirent par terre, adossés au lit, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ?  
-Elle fait la nuit cette semaine. Pourquoi ?  
-Bah, je me disais juste qu'il serait temps que tu me présentes, non ? Après tout, tu vas avoir à la torture du repas dominical chez les Hiiragi, un de ces jours alors

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Akane s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait pris le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hitonari put lire de l'inquiétude dans celui de son ami.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire

Akane l'embrassa doucement et Hitonari lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que ça, savourant le fait d'être ensemble et tranquilles.

-Je t'ai un peu forcé la main, non ?

Akane murmurait, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hitonari.

-Un peu, oui. Mais de toute façon, j'avais vraiment l'intention de leur dire, tu sais. Mais j'avais pas le courage.  
-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
-Oh, d'abord une rencontre avec Asakura, puis une révélation pendant la discussion avec mes parents. Sans compter que Takuya lançait quelques sous entendus un peu foireux  
-T'as vu le cinglé au couteau et t'es toujours en vie ? Ouaw, tu remontes dans mon estime, là  
-Je lui ai dit, à lui aussi Ce qui veut dire que Kondô sera bientôt au courant, donc Minefuji par la même occasion  
-Ouais, en gros d'ici demain, toute la ville est au courant

Akane releva la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avec un sourire menaçant sur le visage.

-Etant donné que tu as déjà affronté le cinglé au couteau et tes parents, je crois que tu es chaud pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Sumire  
-Non, mais ça va pas, non ? C'est ta groupie, c'est toi qui t'en occupe, crétin ! Il est hors de question que j'aille risquer l'explosion des tympans pour tes fesses  
-Alors, tu viens au moins avec moi  
-Non.  
-S'il te plait  
-J'ai dit non Akane, non, là tu triches

Akane lui déposa un magnifique suçon dans le cou, puis il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres Hitonari le prit par les épaules, le fit basculer sur le dos et s'installa sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, qu'il accompagnerait Akane le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami s'en tirer à si bon compte Il attrapa le tee-shirt d'Akane et le tira vers le haut et, après quelques baisers et caresses bien placés, Akane n'était plus en état de savourer sa victoire

-On ferait mieux de se rhabiller. Si ma mère nous voit comme ça, elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque  
-Oh, c'est pas sûr, mon frère est toujours vivant, lui  
-QUOI ??? Il n'a pas  
-Oh que si !!  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
-Et ta mère aussi, finalement

THE END

[1] Il est pas bô mon titre de série ?? Non, mais franchement, il est pas bô ??  
[2] Insérez une des insultes de Kanemoto dans 'Les moustaches d'Harumoto'  
[3] Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien faire concurrence à Kondô  
[4] Oui, je sais, c'est dégueu 


	2. Teenage sorrows

_Titre: Teenage Tales  
Auteur: Isil  
Base: I'll  
Genre: Romance avec un chouia de portnaouak quand même  
Notes: Une vieille fic aussi, mais pareil, c'est pour offrir ma contribution à la section I'll sur _

**Teenage Tales  
Chap 2: Teenage Sorrows**

-Debout  
-Mmmhhh  
-Réveille toi, flemmard !!  
-Encore dix minutes, maman  
-Appelle moi encore une fois maman et c'est fini entre nous, Akane

Akane se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit en entendant ça. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla un bon coup en s'étirant, tandis qu'Hitonari le regardait faire d'un air amusé.

-Un vrai gamin Si tu te mets à sucer ton pouce, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter  
-Tu voudrais pas être clément et me laisser me réveiller sans me gueuler dessus ?? T'as vraiment aucune pitié, toi  
-Non.

Pris dans les couvertures, Akane essaya pendant quelques instants de se démêler sans arrêter une seconde de grommeler, puis il renonça et se rallongea, trop fatigué pour s'acharner.

-Non, allez, Akane, debout On va être en retard au lycée si tu continues à lambiner !

Akane se rassit dans son lit dans un énorme effort. Il détailla son ami de la tête au pieds et s'aperçut qu'Hitonari était déjà habillé.

-Tu t'es réveillé quand ?  
-Il y a une heure à peu près.  
-Et t'as mis une heure pour te préparer ? T'es pire qu'une fille, toi  
-Non, en réalité, j'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à te regarder dormir

Akane se sentit rougir en entendant ça. Hitonari le regarda d'un air mi-amusé mi-tendre. Akane semblait parfois avoir du mal à accepter ses marques d'affection. Il prit pitié de lui et changea de sujet.

-Bon, alors ? Tu te lèves ?  
-Ca va , ça va T'es vraiment pénible, toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard (enfin, une bonne demi-heure en fait) Akane était attablé devant son troisième bol de riz. Hitonari le regardait manger d'un air mi-impressionné mi-dégoûté.

-T'es vraiment hallucinant Comment tu fais pour sauter aussi haut avec tout ce que tu manges ?  
-F'est pas pafke toi tu manve rien ke tout le mongue guoit faire comme fa [1]  
-.

Finalement, après avoir failli faire brûler la cuisine en essayant de préparer un petit déjeuner à sa mère et après avoir passé 10 minutes à essayer de retrouver sa cravate, Akane était enfin prêt à partir pour le lycée.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers l'endroit où Sumire attendait Akane tous les matins.

-Je le sens pas, mais alors paaaaaaaaaas du tout le coming-out à Sumire  
-De quoi t'as peur au juste ?  
-Tu poses la question ? T'as vu comment elle est ? Ca va être une catastrophe, un massacre, une boucherie !!

Hitonari ne répondit rien, habitué aux envolées plutôt théâtrales de son petit-ami. Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de synonymes du mot catastrophe, il l'interrompit.

-T'es ptet pas obligé de lui dire 'Je suis homo, je sors avec Hiiragi et je t'aime pas', tu sais Essaye d'être subtil, de faire quelques sous-entendus  
-Sumire ne connaît pas ce mot là.  
-Essaye quand même Tiens, on a qu'à lui laisser jusqu'au lycée pour comprendre. Et si ça marche pas, on changera de méthode.  
-Si tu le dis Ah ! La voilà, tiens !!

-AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!  
-Salut Sumire ! Tiens, salut Horii, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Oh, Mika a passé la nuit chez moi, c'était sympa. Oh ! Salut, Hiiragi !  
-Yoshikawa. Horii.  
-Brrrr La température a chuté brutalement, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi qui me disait qu'il allait faire chaud aujourd'hui  
-Bon, quand t'auras fini de jouer les baromètres on pourra y aller  
-Ha ben non, tiens, c'était juste un coup de vent Hé, attendez moi !

Une fois dans le train, la conversation reprit.

-Alors comme ça, Hiiragi, tu as passé la nuit chez Akane ?

Hitonari lança un regard entendu à Akane, qui prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

-Ben ouais, en fait ces derniers temps, il vient souvent chez moi ou vice-versa.   
-C'est bien que vous soyez devenus amis tous les deux

Voyant que Sumire n'avait pas capté l'allusion, Hitonari en rajouta une couche.

-Oui, surtout ces derniers temps Depuis deux semaines, d'ailleurs.  
-Ah, oui, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé

Akane et Hitonari se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Aurait-elle compris ?

-Franchement, les gars, il était temps  
-Tutu eux dire que tu asenfin, que tu as compris ?  
-Ben oui ! Le coup des deux gars qui font semblant de pas pouvoir se blairer, alors qu'en fait ils se considèrent comme les meilleurs amis, c'est assez courant. Et c'est bien que vous ayez décidé d'arrêter de jouer les rivaux !

Elle a rien compris du tout Akane a raison, on est vraiment mal barrés Je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi bête Ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer [2] 

Ils arrivèrent au lycée une demi-heure plus tard, et la situation n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce. Hitonari commençait à perdre patience. Ils retrouvèrent l'équipe devant le gymnase et, comme les cours ne commençaient pas tout de suite, ils se mirent à discuter. Au bout de quelques minutes Horii se mit à parler et Hitonari reprit espoir

-Tachibana, t'es plutôt bizarre aujourd'hui T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-Ouais, ouais, en fait euh  
-Ha ! J'ai compris ! T'es amoureux, c'est ça ?

Alléluia ! Merci Horii, tu es géniale !!! Elle va peut être enfin comprendre ! 

-Oui, en fait je  
-Ha ! Ne fais pas ton timide et va juste lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Tu vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça ?

Elle ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Damned ! Finalement, elle est aussi con que Yoshikawa ! 

En parlant de Yoshikawa, il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle était toute rouge, les bras croisés et elle regardait Akane d'un air rêveur. Elle avait l'air de ne rien entendre de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était pourtant difficile avec le boucan que les autres faisaient.

-Mais, non, Horii, tu .  
-Tachibana espèce de bâtard ! Alors comme ça tu veux me prendre ma douce Yoshikawa ? Viens te battre si t'es un homme !  
-Non, non, c'est pas Sumire, c'est  
-Non, c'est bon, Tachibana, on a compris, plus besoin de jouer les timides. Un petit bisou et ça sera réglé !  
-Bonne idée, ça  
-HIIRAGI ?

Hitonari s'approcha d'Akane d'un pas décidé, l'attrapa par son nud de cravate et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Le silence se fit. On entendait juste des lycéens qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Puis il y eut des exclamations étouffées quand Akane passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hitonari. S'ils devaient se faire remarquer, autant que le spectacle soit réussi. Quand il se séparèrent, personne ne parla. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler, les oiseaux gazouiller, les feuilles des arbres bruire en gros, il y eut un grand blanc. Puis un éclat de rire rompit le silence. Hitonari se retourna et regarda d'un air sidéré leur digne et sérieux capitaine écroulé contre un mur, absolument mort de rire.

-Euh, Yamazaki ?  
-Mwahahahahaha !! Bien joué, Hiiragi !! Vraiment bien joué ! Wouahahahahaha !! Si vous voyiez vos têtes

Hitonari sourit à leur capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire comme ça. Kanemoto et Haru se mirent à rigoler eux aussi et même Mika sourit. Hitonari regarda Akane et vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur Yoshikawa. Elle les regardait d'un air furieux.

-Sumire  
-Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Espèce de  
-Sumire, écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas

Akane tendit une main vers elle comme pour la retenir. Elle recula brusquement, d'un air dégoûté.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu me dégoûtes !  
-Sumire

Il murmurait, à présent. Hitonari lui prit la main mais Akane ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Il avançait doucement vers Sumire à mesure qu'elle reculait. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et Hitonari se sentit désolé pour elle. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si Akane l'avait repoussé.

-Yoshikawa, écoute  
-Toi la ferme ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Sumire, c'est pas sa faute, c'est  
-C'est ça, défends le ! Jeje te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous les deux !

Elle s'avança brusquement et gifla Akane à toute volée, une fois et elle leva la main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Hitonari lui attrapa le poignet. Elle le regarda d'un air rageur et se dégagea brutalement. Puis elle partit en courant.

Akane n'avait pas bougé. Il restait là, sans broncher. Hitonari lui serra la main très fort mais il ne réagit pas.

-Akane ?

Il se tourna vers Hitonari et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

-Finalement ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais On est encore tous les deux en vie

Hitonari se demanda, comme il le faisait au moins trois fois par jour, comment Akane faisait pour plaisanter tout le temps. Mais cette fois, c'était vraiment déplacé

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter, Akane ?  
-On va être en retard en cours.

Il attrapa son sac et, leur tournant le dos, se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

De nouveau, il y eut un grand blanc. Puis la sonnerie du lycée retentit et les réveilla tous. Hitonari ramassa son sac à son tour s'immobilisa, puis soudainement, il se mit à jurer dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissait, et croyez moi, quand on a un père plein aux as qui a une cinquantaine de chaînes sur sa télé, ça peut faire un certain nombre bref, après avoir montré ses talents de linguiste, il partit en courant vers le lycée. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air ahuri. Kanemoto prit la parole :

-Depuis quand on est entrés dans la Quatrième Dimension ??

Shibuya acquiesça :

-Je crois qu'on se pose tous la même question  
-C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours mes moustaches

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harumoto.

-Quoi ??  
-Non, rien Laissez tombez

Hitonari continuait son chapelet d'injures à mi-voix tout en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Akane. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier se fichait complètement d'être en retard en cours. En fait, il était même certain qu'Akane allait sécher. Le tout, c'était de savoir où il allait se planquer pour déprimer en paix.

Il sortit du lycée sans s'attarder sur le fait que lui aussi allait rater ses cours et se dirigea vers la plage. C'était l'endroit le plus probable. Il n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'Akane ne change pas ses habitudes aujourd'hui

Il courait à une allure qui aurait rendu un kenyan jaloux, mais son esprit n'était pas concentré sur ses prouesses de coureur de fond. Intérieurement, Hitonari avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sous un bus, un camion, un tracteur un gros truc bien douloureux avec de grosses roues, quoi

C'était de sa faute si la situation avait mal tourné. Bon c'était aussi de la faute de Horii qui avait tout compris de travers et celle de Yoshikawa qui n'avait rien compris du tout, mais quand même Il avait agi comme un vrai gamin. La simple idée d'Akane embrassant Yoshikawa lui avait retourné l'estomac, alors il avait réagi instinctivement.

-Abruti ! La prochaine fois que tu veux marquer ton territoire, pisse-lui dessus tant que tu y es !

Décidément ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était courir en se traitant de tous les noms et essayer de se faire pardonner auprès d'Akane. Deux fois en deux jours Il était en train de battre des records de maladresse. Mais depuis quand il était aussi impulsif ?

-Voyons voir Depuis que tu es avec Akane Le problème c'est que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par le perdre.

A cette idée, Hitonari frissonna et accéléra. La plage était en vue. Il aperçut une silhouette solitaire et soupira, soulagé. Puis il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas Akane. C'était Yoshikawa Damned ! Il se préparait à faire demi-tour quand il la vit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il soupira d'agacement cette fois et se mordilla la lèvre, indécis.  
Elle continuait de le regarder, sans bouger et Hitonari admit défaite. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la plage et à une conversation qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir

Dribble, back-roll, dribble puis dunk. Panier Facile

-Ouais, surtout quand il n'y a personne pour jouer contre toi

Et voilà que maintenant, il se mettait à parler tout seul Akane leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à dribbler, frappant le ballon au sol de plus en plus fort.  
Il était furieux. Contre qui, il n'était pas encore fixé Furieux contre Sumire pour ce qu'elle avait dit, furieux contre Hitonari pour sa réaction idiote et furieux contre lui même pour ne pas avoir su gérer la situation. Et furieux contre le monde entier, aussi, parce que le ciel était bleu l'herbe verte et lui un abruti

Il revoyait le regard d'abord blessé puis furieux de Sumire, et cette image s'entremêlait avec l'expression anxieuse d'Hitonari. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était partagé entre sa meilleure et plus ancienne amie quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une sur et son meilleur ami et petit ami, aussi en passant, la personne dont il était le plus proche et en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Et voilà comment cette confiance avait été récompensée

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sumire. Elle était une des rares constantes de son existence. Il tenait à elle comme il tenait à sa mère. Elle faisait partie de ce groupe très réduit de personnes avec qui il osait se dévoiler. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre

Elle s'était attachée à lui. D'abord de cette façon qu'ont les enfants de s'attacher : rapidement et avec sincérité, mais aveuglement. Puis petit à petit, ses sentiments avaient changé. Il les avait vu évoluer mais il n'avait rien fait pour la décourager. Tout ça parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait été égoïste et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Il était responsable mais il avait fui comme une poule mouillée

-K'so !!

Il balança le ballon de toutes ses forces vers le panier. Il rebondit sur l'anneau et Akane dut se baisser pour ne pas se le prendre dans la figure.

-Il faut revoir cette technique

Akane sursauta et se retourna.

-Gaku ?? [3]

Hitonari avait vaguement l'impression d'être un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il avait de plus en plus envie de faire demi-tour, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Qu'est ce que vous dites à une fille qui est amoureuse de votre petit-ami ? Il se contenta de la dévisager. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, mais à cet instant, elle semblait plus proche de lui éclater la tête que d'éclater en sanglots. Hitonari réprima un frisson. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une bonne volée

Mais en un sens, il préférait la colère aux larmes. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, surtout pas une fille qui avait le béguin pour son petit-ami.

Alors il restait planté là comme un piquet et muet comme une carpe. Finalement, ce fut elle qui engagea les hostilités.

-Va t'en. J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter, ni même simplement de te voir.  
-Ecoute, Yoshikawa, je suis pas particulièrement à l'aise moi non plus, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne chose qu'on discute.  
-Une bonne chose pour qui ?  
-Pour Akane.

Elle eut une exclamation étouffée à l'évocation d'Akane. Hitonari ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu appeler Akane par son prénom, ou si ça lui faisait juste du mal d'entendre ce prénom.

-Ne parle pas de lui ! Je le déteste !  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se rendre compte que la personne que tu aimes t'a toujours pris pour une poire !

Hitonari prit quelques secondes pour digérer ça. Alors c'était vraiment ça qu'elle croyait ? Elle connaissait mal Akane dans ce cas

-Première chose : Akane ne t'as jamais prise pour une idiote et deuxième chose : je suis peut-être la personne qui peut le mieux imaginer ce que tu ressens

Elle rit amèrement et lui tourna le dos.

-Il me relançait encore et toujours, il me laissait espérer Ca devait bien le faire marrer, tiens Il devait s'éclater à me regarder me ridiculiser !!  
-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ??

Elle sursauta et il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et continua :

-Tu sais qu'Akane n'est pas comme ça Je me doute que c'est dur pour toi, mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est sans doute ça qui nous a attirés à lui, tous les deux Cette faculté de comprendre les gens même ceux qui lui ont fait du mal Il t'avait comprise, toi aussi Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour te décourager, mais  
-Peut-être pour ne pas me faire souffrir

Hitonari retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait l'air de se calmer et de regarder la situation plus rationnellement. Il savait qu'Akane avait besoin d'elle et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre.

-Peut-être bien, ouais  
-Mais c'est idiot, parce que maintenant maintenant ça fait encore plus mal

Ses derniers mots se muèrent en sanglots. Elle se mit à pleurer mais ses larmes n'étaient plus des larmes de colère. Elle leva les yeux vers Hitonari et, sans s'arrêter de pleurer, elle murmura :

-Où est-il ?  
-Aucune idée. Il est parti juste après toi Je le cherchais quand je suis tombé sur toi.  
-J'ai menti, tu sais Il ne me dégoûte pas et je ne vous déteste pas  
-Je suis désolé Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça je veux dire, l'embrasser comme ça. c'était cruel, mais je

Il soupira. Il lui devait une explication, il le savait, mais il avait du mal à formuler ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est juste que quand Horii lui a dit de t'embrasser j'ai craqué.  
-Je crois que je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire.

Il eut une grimace gênée.

-Désolé.  
-Ca va Enfin, non, ça ne va pas, mais avec un peu de temps, je crois que ça ira.  
-Bon

Il se sentait un peu plus léger Enfin, il se sentait toujours coupable, mais un peu moins. C'était déjà ça

-Tu devrais aller le trouver.  
-J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être.  
-Si j'étais toi, je chercherais là où il y a un panier de basket. Tu devrais pouvoir le trouver dessous

Il sourit pour la remercier.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil. Toi, tu devrais retourner en cours.

Ils quittèrent la plage tous les deux et Sumire prit la direction du lycée. Elle fit quelques pas puis elle se retourna.

-Dis lui que j'ai menti.  
-Pas de problème.

Il se détourna et partit en direction du Red Barns, se demandant s'il aurait été aussi compréhensif

Gaku se baissa et ramassa le ballon. Il fit quelques dribbles et dunka, puis il récupéra la balle et la lança à Akane, qui la rattrapa et la garda en main, sans bouger, le regard fixé sur Gaku.

-Tu sais, en général, ça marche mieux si tu me renvoies la balle Tu sais bien, une passe

Akane fronça les sourcils et jeta le ballon par dessus son épaule.

-Lâche moi, Gaku ! Je suis pas un brin d'humeur à te laisser me traiter d'un air condencédentenfin, d'un air supérieur !

Gaku ricana et Akane serra les poings.

-Oh ça va, hein ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Vous êtes trop intelligents pour avoir cours, à Tzurugi-machin ?  
-Pas ce matin, en tout cas Et toi ?  
-Pas d'humeur.

Akane se détourna, ramassa le ballon et se remit à dribbler, tout en ignorant royalement Gaku, que ça ne semblait pas troubler.

-Tu devrais être un peu plus sérieux.

Akane se retourna brusquement et le foudroya du regard.

-Ne me fais pas une de tes leçons de morale Tu as perdu ce droit il y a longtemps !

Gaku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'aller s'adosser à un mur avant de demander :

-Ca t'a manqué ?

Akane leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas vraiment.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Gaku s'écarta du mur et vint se planter juste devant Akane. Il prit le ballon et le tint devant lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Akane et ce dernier put voir que quelque chose venait de changer.

-Voilà une autre leçon de morale pour toi, Akane : les gens peuvent dire ou faire des choses blessantes volontairement sur le moment et le regretter sincèrement après  
-Oh, vraiment ?

Akane ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Son cur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait menti. Gaku lui avait manqué, mais il avait caché ce manque sous un masque de rivalité non résolue et de colère. Gaku n'avait jamais eu l'air de regretter son départ et l'histoire avec Hitonari n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais là, c'était différent. Gaku semblait sérieux Bon, d'accord, Gaku était toujours sérieux, mais là, on aurait presque dit qu'il essayait de s'excuser. Ce 'presque' agaça Akane, qui n'avait pas la tête à décrypter les sous-entendus de Gaku.

-Si tu essaies de t'excuser, tu pourrais pas le faire normalement ? J'ai déjà suffisamment mal à la tête, merci

Gaku eut un demi-sourire (enfin, un huitième de sourire dans son cas) et il secoua la tête.

-Tu n'a jamais entendu le mot subtilité de ta vie, toi  
-Non. Alors ?  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je regrette de t'avoir laissé tomber sans prévenir.

Akane acquiesça et baissa les yeux. Puis il posa la question qui lu brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? Et ne me sors pas ton histoire de rejoindre le sommet ou je sais pas quoi, parce que je la goberai pas  
-Pourtant, en un sens, elle est vraie Je pensais que pour arriver en haut, il ne fallait pas avoir d'attaches, de sentiments Je me disais que pour jouer au basket, il fallait garder la tête froide, jouer avec sa tête et oublier son c Et je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire ça en jouant avec toi ou même contre toi  
-Mais pourtant tu l'as fait.  
-Et j'ai perdu Ce qui prouve que j'avais tort. J'ai perdu parce que ton équipe était soudée et parce que vous aviez un but bien précis : rejoindre le sommet, vous aussi, mais avec Hiiragi. Et pas parce qu'il est bon, mais parce que c'est votre ami. Vous avez joué avec votre cur et c'est ça qui vous a permis de gagner.

Gaku fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête d'Akane à la mention d'Hitonari.

-Il y a un problème entre vous deux ?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. On va juste dire qu'il a été très con  
-Oh Je suis sûr qu'il est désolé.

Akane lui jeta un regard du style 'qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, d'abord ?' et répondit :

-Et ça doit suffire pour que je le pardonne ??  
-Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait idiot de tout gâcher juste parce que tu es rancunier  
-JE SUIS PAS RANCUNIER !!!!!  
-.  
-Désolé Impression de déjà-vu, c'est tout  
-Je vois

Akane soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-C'est juste que A chaque fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un, je finis par le regretter  
-Vraiment tout le monde ? Prends la greluch euh, je veux dire, la fille qui te suit tout le temps  
-Oulà, alors ça c'est pas un bon exemple du tout du tout  
-Et si tu me racontais exactement ce qui s'est passé ??

Akane soupira de nouveau et alla s'asseoir par terre sous le panier. Gaku le rejoint et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je devrais te dire de te foutre ce ballon là où je pense et m'en aller, mais au lieu de ça, je vais tout te déballer  
-Arrête de changer de sujet.  
-Oh, ça va, hein

Quand il eut raconté les évènements du matin, Akane releva la tête pour juger de la réaction de Gaku. Il était un peu inquiet. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il lui racontait tout. C'était idiot. Gaku était toujours un rival Et pourtant, il se sentait mieux après lui en avoir parlé. Gaku ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il savait écouter et donner de bons conseils quand il était d'humeur.

Et Gaku avait l'air d'humeurjoyeuse à cet instant Il semblait avoir du mal à ne pas sourire.

-Toi et Hiiragi ??  
-Ouais. Ca te pose un problème ?  
-Je me demande lequel de vous deux est le plus suicidaire, c'est tout  
-Ha. Ha. Ha.  
-Enfin, je crois que j'ai la réponse à cette question Il t'a vraiment roulé un palot devant tout le monde ?  
-Par pitié, tu ne pourrais pas oublier les détails et te concentrer sur le problème principal : JE FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT ?  
-Tu vas le voir et tu lui demande de s'expliquer Je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait Et je ne considère pas ça comme un détail, moi  
-Tu veux dire, une bonne raison autre que de me faire passer pour un crétin devant toute l'équipe et de me faire détester par Sumire ??  
-Peut-être qu'il était jaloux d'elle  
-Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fait de se souvenir avec qui je passe pratiquement toutes mes soirées depuis deux semaines  
-Et avec qui tu as passé toute ta scolarité depuis la maternelle, au juste ??

Akane leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'allongea par terre et ferma les yeux.

-Est ce que tu l'aimes ?  
-Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Gaku [4]  
-Et toi tu regardes trop la télé. Réponds à la question.  
-Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu connais la réponse.  
-Tu l'aimes.  
-Oui.  
-Et lui ?  
-Il a fait son coming-out à sa famille hier soir  
-Respect.  
-Ouais.  
-Ca veut dire qu'il tient à toi.  
-Je sais ça. C'est pas le problème.  
-Et c'est quoi le problème, alors ?  
-Je lui faisais confiance et il a agi comme un abruti.  
-Tu dramatises pas un peu, quand même ?  
-Sumire est peut-être gonflante des fois, mais elle est comme une sur pour moi et je tiens à elle. Si je la perds

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de se rasseoir et d'apercevoir Hitonari, debout devant lui. Il se rendit compte que Gaku l'avait fait exprès. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais Gaku ne sourcilla même pas. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hitonari, qui avait l'air d'un gamin qui vient de casser une fenêtre et qui attend sa punition. Il sentit sa colère diminuer.

Gaku se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir et lança à Akane :

-Souviens toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Akane lui sourit et répondit :

-Ouais, d'accord Oh, et aussi Excuses acceptées

Gaku sortit sans répondre, mais aucun des deux garçons ne s'en rendit compte. Leurs regards venaient de se croiser et ils oublièrent le reste. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Hitonari détourne les yeux et murmure :

-Je suis désolé

Akane ne répondit pas, mais continua de le fixer. Hitonari, mal à l'aise, continua :

-Je sais que j'ai été idiot, mais je regrette vraiment. J'ai parlé avec Sumire, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne te détestait pas Elle est toujours un peu à cran, mais elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit

Akane hocha la tête, mais garda encore le silence, ce qui finit par énerver Hitonari.

-Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? Que je saute du haut de la tour de Kouzu pour te prouver que je suis sincère ? [5]

Akane se leva brusquement et, l'attrapant par la cravate, l'embrassa fermement, dans un geste qui rappelait celui d'Hitonari devant l'équipe. Quand ils se séparèrent, Akane se serra plus fort contre son amour et lui sourit.

-Décidément, ces temps-ci, c'est toujours toi qui affronte les méchants pour moi Tu es un vrai chevalier servant

Hitonari leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit lui aussi.

-Alors tu me pardonnes ??  
-T'es trop mignon quand t'es désolé Comment tu veux que je t'en veuilles plus de cinq minutes ??  
-Merci.

En guise de remerciement, Hitonari lui donna un baiser. Ils se sourirent, puis se séparèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers le studio d'Hitonari.

-On devrait peut être plutôt retourner en cours  
-Au point où on en est  
-C'est vrai.

Quand ils furent installés devant une tasse de thé et des biscuits pour Akane, Hitonari raconta en détail sa conversation avec Sumire et Akane la sienne avec Gaku.

-Je suis content que tu te sois réconcilié avec lui C'était important pour toi, n'est ce pas ?  
-Mmmm Moi je suis surtout content que Sumire ne soit plus furax. Elle m'a fait mal quand elle m'a tarté !  
-Il faudra quand même que tu lui parles  
-Et qu'on parle avec les autres aussi Je crois qu'on les a choqués  
-Damned !  
-Comme tu dis. Imagine la réaction de Horii  
-Pourquoi j'ai dans l'idée que c'est une yaoi-fan ?  
-Parce que c'est le cas Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle traîne toujours autour du moustachu ?  
-Aucune idée  
-Elle essaie de le coincer quand il fricote avec Harada  
-Oh, non, c'est pas vrai Elle va plus nous lâcher [6]  
-C'est ta faute tout ça.  
-Oh, la ferme ! C'est pas ma faute si c'est une perverse, cette fille !  
-  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle sait pas où tu habites, hein ??  
-Ben

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et sursautèrent. Ils se regardèrent et il y avait de la panique dans leurs yeux. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et Hitonari ferma les verrous tandis qu'Akane bloquait la poignée avec une chaise. Puis il cria :

-Va t'en, espèce de perverse ! On veut pas te voir ! Si tu veux voir deux mecs se peloter, va sur le net !  
-Hitonari ?  
-Papa ??  
-Oups

THE END

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de trouver une fin convenable ?? çç

[1] Décodeur non livré.  
[2] Réplique tirée du 'Dîner de cons' Ca m'a fait penser à Sumire, alors  
[3] Insérez une musique pleine de trompettes et un zoom sur les yeux de Gaku pour le suspense  
[4] J'adore cette pub J'ai pas pu résister  
[5] Version modifiée d'une réplique de Krys dans 'Les Héraults de Valdemar', une série de bouquins que je conseille à tout le monde !  
[6] Et on la comprend -


End file.
